


Interlude With Candle

by Mice



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Byers decides to show Langly a little fun.





	Interlude With Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Interlude with Candle by Mice

Interlude with Candle  
Author: Mice   
Category: L/B slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Basement, Unusual Suspects, LGMSlash  
Summary: Byers decides to show Langly a little fun. 

* * *

Langly punched the power button on his monitor in disgust. "Fuck it," he snarled, "damn packet monkey hacker boys think they can get into *my* system."

"What now?" Byers asked, leaning into Langly's back.

"Same old shit" Langly moaned. "I'm just tired of frying their asses in person. They're such twits"

"Your shoulders are all tight, Ringo. Let me do something about that." Byers began to rub Langly's shoulders gently, working on the knots.

"Hey, man, not when Fro's home. You know how he yells at us to shut up."

"He went out half an hour ago, Langly. He and Mulder are goingto watch some of those videos that aren't Mulder's, then go to a strip bar."

"Oh cool. he'll be gone all night..."

"Yep." Byers reached around and caressed Langly's neck, ran his fingersup his chin, and stroked them across Langly's lips. Langly sighed, playing the game as it was always played. He licked at John's fingertips. Byers made that "mmmm" sound he always made. Langly slowly took one of Byers' fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking carefully. "Feels good," Byers whispered.

"Mmmm" Langly agreed.

"I have a better idea, you know. something more fun to suck on..."

"Tease," Langly responded. It was always a tease with Byers. The boy was a slut in conservative clothes.

"You know I always wind up having to peel your clothes off," Langly said.

"Maybe," Byers said, and when Langly turned to look at him, John's eyes were lit with amusement. "Maybe it'll be different this time."

"Right Byers. With you, it's always the same thing. Drag me off, make me peel you out of that suit, suck your gorgeous dick, and fuck you silly."

"Not always."

"Well, there was that one time back in March last year..." Langly laughed as Byers whacked him with a sheaf of paper from the desk.

"So c'mon, what do you have to lose? Maybe it'll be different this time?"

"You always say that, too," Langly observed, as Byers took his long hair in one hand and pulled him back away from the computer.Tthat's different, Langly thought. Maybe he's not just teasing me this time.

"come on Langly. You should see what I have for you." Langly followed the amused Byers, appreciating the man's fine...assets.

"Okay, what now?" Langly asked, as they entered Byers' darkened room. Byers took his tie off slowly. Maybe it really *is* gonna be different tonight, Langly thought, smiling. When John tied his wrists with the necktie, Langly was convinced that something different was definitely afoot. Byers pushed him back onto the bed and started unbuttoning Langly's jeans. "Woo Johnny, what got into you? Been watching those porn flicks again? Byers just laughed and pulled Langly's pants off. Then he pulled off Langly's boxers. Langly was getting excited. John wasn't usually anywhere near this aggressive. When Byers ripped Langly's t-shirt off, Ringo started to worry.

"Ummm.... so Johnny, what's this about?"

"I just felt like a change of pace," Byers said, hitching Langly's wrists to the headboard with the rest of the tie. He started to strip his own clothes off. Langly watched as Byers stripped slowly, lit only by a candle on the bedside table. The shirt went slowly, one button at a time, with John revealing a little flesh here and there as he turned and teased Ringo. When his shirt was open, he kneeled on the bed next to Langly and said "You want to suck on my nipples, Ringo?

Langly reached up with his lips and tongue, trying to touch Byers. John backed away. "Not just yet, dear."

"Hey, man, what's with this?"Langly was getting hot just watching his normally sedate and receptive lover playing the tease. Byers leaned down and licked Langly's nipples, then bit them gently. After a moment, he sat up again and took his shirt off.

"Wouldn't you love to touch me, Ringo?" he purred, taking off his belt. Ringo struggled against the tie, hoping Byers had used a slip knot, but unfortunately, he was well secured to the bed.

"Damn, Johnny, where did you learn to be such a hottie?"

"I thought I always was," Byers said, slowly removing his pants. His boxers were next, and he stood there next to the bed, entirely naked.

"God, you look good," Langly said.

"So do you," Byers replied, "and I'm going to have all kinds of fun with you tonight..." His voice faded into a diabolical chuckle. Byers slowly began running his hands all over Langly's body. He reached over to a container on the side of the bed and pulled out an ice cube.

"Oh hey man, none of that! You know how I get goosebumps when I'm all cold and stuff!"

"Mmm hmmm," Byers said, "giant goosebumps." He ran the ice cube down Langly's chest, over his abdomen, and along the length of his cock. Langly whimpered. Byers took the ice cube away and licked Langly's cock. Langly whimpered again. Byers continued applying ice and tongue one after the other until the small ice cube had mostly melted away. 

Langly could barely speak, he was so flustered by the turn of events. "Thought... thought you said you had... oooh! ... something for me to suck on?"

"Oh yes, but that comes later," Byers said, nonchalant, nibbling his way up Langly's side until he came to a nipple. He started playing with it, twisting it gently, licking and nibbling on it. Langly just gasped. Byers turned his attention to Ringo's other nipple. Ringo moaned

"Dammit John, do something! Suck me or fuck me, but dammit, do something!"

"I am doing something," Byers replied, slowly running a hand down Langly's body and running his fingers down the length of Langly's cock. Langly whimpered again. He rolled and tried to get more body contact with Byers. Maybe if he could just get the man between his legs, he could persuade John to fuck him.

"Now now, have a little patience here," Byers said. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah, right!" Langly said, whimpering as Byers squeezed on his cock.

"Here's something for you to suck on..." Byers said. He reached up into the little container on the table and pulled out a penis-shaped lollipop. It was chocolate. He rubbed it against Langly's lips. Langly took a tiny lick at it. It wasn't bad chocolate. Langly took a long, seductive lick at it, hoping Byers would get the hint. As Langly's mouth opened, Byers started to slide the almost life-sized choco-cock into Langly's mouth. Langly took it in and sucked on it, licking at the base of it. Byers smiled. He leaned in and slid the choco-cock half way out of Langly's mouth and licked at it, and Langly's lips, then he pulled it out all the way and licked at the choco-cock and Langly. Ringo licked too, and their tongues met as they worked on the choco-cock together. Byers slid it back and forth between them, and Langly found himself getting incredibly turned on by this faux chocolate menage a trios; Byers' tongue, his tongue, the choco-cock between them. He gasped when Byers suddenly moved the choco-cock and slid his tongue into Langly's mouth. Byers kissed him, deep and passionate, sucking Ringo's tongue, but a moment later, the choco-cock was back. The licking, sucking and kissing continued as they devoured the melting chocolate. When nothing but a stick was left, John kept licking and sucking on Ringo's lips and tongue, tossing the stick away. Langly moaned as Byers slid his body against him. John's hands moved slowly along his ribs, down his sides, along his hips.

John broke the deep kiss. "God, John, more..." he gasped, as Byers began licking his way down Langly's body. Ringo's breathing was getting ragged, the contact intense after it had been denied. The taste of chocolate was still on his lips as Byers adjusted his body so that Langly could get his mouth around John's cock.

"Here's something else to suck on, Ringo" Byers said, his own breathing now edgy and deep. John nibbled his way down Ringo's abdomen, taking a moment to stick his tongue in Langly's navel. Ringo yelped in surprise. He sucked greedily on John's cock, trying not to moan as Byers slid his mouth down over Langly's own erection. Ringo could feel John's hot breath on his balls, then his long, thin fingers caressing him, playing with the skin of his thighs, the crack of his ass, his balls. John licked and suckled, taking Langly in deep. Both of them were moaning now, Langly close to the edge from the massive tease he'd been getting. Slowly, John moved again, shifting his position, and Langly squawked when he wasn't able to suck John's cock anymore.

"It's alright Ringo, you'll like what's next."

"If it's like what I've been getting so far, damn straight" Langly said, panting. Byers produced a tube of lube from the container, and slowly lubed his own cock while Langly watched, whimpering.

'I wanna do that..." he moaned.

"Not this time," Byers said.

"Wanna suck some more" Langly whimpered, panting.

"Not right now" Byers said with a smile, and he licked his way back down Langly's body. Ringo's back arched at the heat of John's moving tongue. Byers took him into his mouth again, deeper this time, and harder, applying a little teeth to the mix. Langly groaned loudly, barely noticing John's slick fingers around his ass. "You want to watch?" Byers asked, stroking Langly's cock with one hand, and himself with the other. Langly looked down, watching Byers as he slowly pumped on both of them.

"Oh god, Johnny, you're gonna kill me..."

"Only if you're going to die of pleasure," John purred. He sucked hard on Langly once more, which drove Ringo almost to the brink, then he moved and thrust into Langly's ass with a smooth, strong motion. Both men moaned as Byers thrust into Langly, slowly and deeply.

"God, John, god.."

Byers just moaned in reply, holding Langly's shoulders as he slid in and out of his lover, slow and deep. "Ringo, god... love you..."

"More," Ringo begged, and John began thrusting harder and faster, their bodies moving hard against each other. Byers sucked and bit at Langly's nipples as he thrust, both of them moaning and crying out in delight. John shifted his weight again, then took Langly by the hips and kneeled under him, holding Langly's hips on his lap to thrust more deeply into him. The two men pushed into each other desperately as their pace increased, and Langly shouted as John took his cock in one hand and started stroking him hard and tight. With a few deft strokes, John brought Ringo over the edge,thrusting wildly into him as Langly cried out in his release. He pushed his hips into Byers hard, and John began thrusting frantically, losing control and falling into his own orgasm. Byers kept moving purely by reflex as the spasms shook him, but slowed as both of their bodies began to relax after the intense physical exertion. After long moments of holding himself deep inside his lover, he slid carefully out and lay next to Langly, cradling him with arms and legs. Langly was gasping too hard to speak. John carefully untied Langly's wrists, and Ringo took John in his arms, running his hands over his lover's body.

"God damn, Johnny..." He panted again, trying to catch his breath as Byers lay gasping beside him. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

John smiled. "I have spies everywhere"

**end**

  
Archived: April 06, 2001 


End file.
